Zevorm Aroliv
Zevorm Aroliv, heir to the Noble House of Aroliv, is as his title indicates, the heir to the House of Aroliv, being the only surviving relative of Lord Atrix Aroliv. Zevorm is also the current Warrior of the Azure Dragon. Early Life As a member of the House of Aroliv, Zevorm had access to a copy of every book ever written in Brutagney, making him one of the most intelligent minds in the kingdom, rivaled only by his grandfather. As the grandson to one of the best swordsmasters, Zevorm was well-trained in the use of many different types of blades, with his personal favorite being the Claymore. Several years prior to 8000 FGPS, the wizard Sarium Fulmine massacred the majority of the House of Aroliv, with Zevorm and Atrix being the only two surviving members of the family. This has left Zevorm with a very short fuse that can be triggered whenever anyone brings up the concept of family, death, and most notably, lies and enemies. Zevorm manages to use his rage to his advantage in battle, by using it as his the source of his willpower when striking his opponents. Zevorm discovered he was the Warrior of the Azure Dragon at some point before 8000 FGPS. Unless Visteaux Frastria discovered his powers at an even earlier point, Zevorm was most likely the first Warrior of the Dragon to surface. One of the few friends Zevorm had growing up was Jaysonomore Petrolin, who frequently annoyed Zevorm with his perpetual lack of punctuality. Present Day On 7/01/8000 FGPS, Zevorm met with Jaysonomore in another regular visit, only this time, Jaysonomore brought with him his father and a servant girl. Harroldimore requested Zevorm bring them to his grandfather, where there it was revealed that Xeurvé is the current Warrior of the Scarlet Dragon. Not long afterward, Visteaux arrived claiming that the House of Zilore was in grave danger. Arriving on 7/11/8000, Zevorm spent the next day helping prepare for the oncoming Siege of Zilore Castle. He then found out that Ensign Lawrencius Granitere was the current Warrior of the Ocher Dragon and trusted him with the knowledge of his own status as the Warrior of the Azure Dragon. Soon after, the siege began and Zevorm, like the other Warriors of the Dragon, were evacuated out of Zilore Castle, where they soon faced off against a scouting party led by Major Kroy Raurelle. Zevorm was able to take down more of Raurelle's men than any of the other Warriors, revealing a violent disposition. Zevorm encountered the wild girl Perlia on 7/15, where he originally came with the eventually disproved theory that she was the unwanted bastard daughter of a major political figure. The Warriors of the Dragon, accompanied by the swordsman Knutz, traveled to Aroliv Castle, where Zevorm found out that Sidra Fulmine was the daughter of Sarium Fulmine, causing him to strangle her in his rage until she noted that he had also murdered her mother, the previous Warrior of the Gold Dragon. The six Warriors of the Dragon (and Knutz) set off back to Zilore Castle just in time for Commodore Lemi Aktis to make an attempt to seize the castle. Zevorm was part of the surprise attack with Visteaux, Xeurvé, and Lawrencius. After the fight, Zevorm went with Avelin and Lawrencius on the SS Idle to the Smokestack Military Academy to retrieve the fifty knight escort sent with Arvorm Zilore. They were intercepted by the House of Lirant, and Zevorm spared Lawrencius and Avelin from capture by creating a giant tidal wave to send them back to the mainland. Zevorm returned with the escort just in time for the Battle of Zilore Castle, in which Visteaux had him help locate Sidra, who had been captured by Lord Bosworth Frastria when he seized the castle while he was away. Two days later on 9/10/8000, Zevorm was paired with Lawrencius to go across the kingdom to seek the aid of the wizard Timethium Prospere. Category:Characters Category:Heirs of Noble Houses Category:Members of the House of Aroliv Category:Warriors of the Azure Dragon